In conventional missile guidance systems, the possibility is known wherein the guidance system may be jammed by counter-measures in such a manner that the mission of the missile can no longer be carried out successfully. In this connection, conventional guidance systems are understood to be those systems which consist of control loops or circuits for one or several guidance phases and which, beyond controlling the phase shift, initiating, etc., are not capable of performing logical decisions and switching procedures. Also belonging to this group are target seeking heads which are able to shift between an active phase and "home on jam", but which are otherwise able to perform tracking during guidance only and which do not have signal analysis, for example, capable of handling multiple targets. The mere existence of double or multiple targets may lead to a failure of the mission. The target seeking head guides the missile to points between the targets or instead, in most cases, past the targets. If, furthermore, the targets are able to transmit alternating jamming radiation and to induce the target seeking head to periodically change the target, as a rule, a failure of the mission will occur due to a small hit probability.
It is an object of the present invention to specify a method according to which it is possible to further pursue a target once it is recognized by the target-seeking head until it reaches the point of impact, without the existence of additional, and alternating, jamming targets influencing the hit probability of the missile; and to specify a device for carrying out the method.